Promise
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Promises are not meant to be broken. But, what if dreams get in the way? TxH & some TxW


//"H-he....s-sent me an angel............." coughed out the boy, who's shirt was soaked with his own blood. What blood that wasn't on his clothes was pooling around him, in a crimson circle."To...save m-me... .please... save me...my beautiful angel...."  
  
"Please! Don't die!!!!" The normally smilng face of Tsuzuki Asato was now overcome with tears, as he began to do a poor job on healing the bleeding boy infront of him."Don't die Hisoka!!" He said looking at the younger bleeding shinigami. "If you die, I'll never see you again!!"  
  
"Tsu.....Tsuzuki, don't cry...." Hisoka said, bringing his hand to rest on Tsuzuki's face. "Don't cry... baka......... Tsuzuki.... please don't cry...!!"  
  
Blood spewed from the lithe body in the older man's arms.  
  
"Hisoka! Please don't leave me! I need you!!" Screamed the older man, despretly clutching Hisoka's body, trying to keep him alive.  
  
A smlie graced upon pale lips as emerald eyes looked up at Tsuzuki, "I love....you....Tsuzuki..."  
  
"Hi..soka?" It took his mind a minute to respond from the shock, "I love you too! But, if you die, we can't be together!! I want to stay with you forever!! Hisoka? Hisoka?!"  
  
"I............I'm sorry.... Tsuzuki..." Hisoka said reaching up with one of his bloody hands to touch Tsuzuki's angelic face. "F-for...... leaving you like this...."  
  
The emerald eyed boy's hand dropped from Tsuzuki's face with a soft 'thud'. But, to Tsuzuki, it was the loudest thing in the room. He picked up the hand and held it in his own as he held the boy.  
  
Tsuzuki bent down and trapped the dying empath in a mind-blowing kiss. Tsuzuki lifted his head and tears poured down his already wet face.  
  
Hisoka's sad face turned into a smiling one. A beautiful smile that would promise forever happiness. But, that couldn't happen, Hisoka was dying, and he couldn't do anything to prevent it!!  
  
The lithe body fell still in the older shinigami's arms, blood trailing down his pale smiling lips.  
  
"Hisoka!!!"//  
  
"NO! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki screamed as he was awoken from his dream by someone shaking him, it was Hisoka. A rather confused Hisoka, but he was alive!  
  
"Y-you're not dead!" The older man said while reaching out to place his hand on the other, younger shinigami's chest.  
  
"Actually I am, baka, we both are." Hisoka said removing Tsuzuki's hand away from him.  
  
"B-but, I saw you die! You were bleeding.........so much blood...." Tears swelled in Tsuzuki's eyes, then slowly descending down his normally happy face.  
  
Hisoka became shocked, he had never once seem his partner cry. Well, seriously cry. But, now the tears didn't seem to stop, Tsuzuki was crying and there was nothing he could do to stop his tears. He remembered about the few times that he had cried in front of the older shinigami. Who, took himself into his warm embrace until he felt better or fell asleep.  
  
So, Hisoka did the same. He pulled Tsuzuki into his embrace, slowly rubbing circles on his bare back as the older shinigami returned the hug, sobbing into Hisoka's shirt. "Ne, Tsuzuki... Stop crying..." he said in a soothing voice.  
  
It took a while, but he eventually stopped crying. "T-thanks, 'Soka- chan..." said the now, red-eyed shinigami as he searched around his messy room for a shirt to wear under his jacket to EnMaChou.  
  
Hisoka got up and walked to the other side of Tsuzuki's bedroom, and then walked back with a light blue shirt, and handed it to the amythist/red-eyed shinigami. "You're welcome. Hurry up, or we'll be even later to work than we are now."  
  
"Wha--?! Oh, seven hells! We're late!!" Tsuzuki said pulling the shirt over his head and grabbed his coat and Hisoka and rushed out the door, barely closing it behind him.  
  
"B-baka! This is you're fault!" Hisoka yelled at the frantic older man. "If you hadn't woken up late, then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!!"  
  
Tsuzuki slowed to a stop, but didn't let go of Hisoka's smaller hand. His eyes were fixed on the Sakura trees that were on the path towards EnMaChou. He began to walk again, only not towards EnMaChou. But, towards one of the Sakura trees.  
  
"Tsuzuki? Are you okay?" Hisoka said not masking the fear in his voice.  
  
"Come on 'Soka-chan, if we're any later than we are, we'll miss out on the cinna-buns in the cafeteria!" barked chibi-inu-Tsuzuki, as he once again dragged Hisoka off to EnMaChou.  
  
//Blood..... emerald eyes, masked in fear.....a scream peirced through the air....//  
  
Once they were in the cafeteria, Tsuzuki knelt over clutching his throat. "Hisoka!!" The older man shreiked. "NO! Don't take him!!"  
  
"Tsuzuki, it's okay, I'm here!"  
  
He didn't seem to hear the blonde shinigami's cries for help.  
  
//"Tsuzuki.... please don't cry...!!" blood spewed from the lithe body in the older man's arms, "Hisoka! Please don't leave me! I need you!!" A smlie graced upon pale lips as emerald eyes looked up at Tsuzuki, "I love....you....Tsuzuki..." The lithe body fell still in the older shinigami's arm, blood trailing down his pale lips. "Hisoka!!!"//  
  
"Hisoka!! Don't leave me!" Tsuzuki sreiked as he fell into unconsiousness.  
  
Tsuzuki awoke to the sound of someone argueing. 'I wish they would shut up...' He thought to himself, and as if by magic Hisoka rushed in the room. 'Wait...Were am I? This looks like Watari's lab....'  
  
"Baka! You scared me!" Hisoka said as he grabbed Tsuzuki's hand, the older man thought that he would be jerked out of the bed and be forced to work by either Tatsumi or Hisoka, but that didn't happen. Instead, Hisoka just craddled his hand, petting it as if it were a pet. "Don't do that again.... please. Don't..."  
  
"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said laying his other hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "Are you feeling okay? What's wrong?"  
  
The emerald eyed boy's head snapped up in shock. "You d-don't remember?"  
  
"N-not much...."  
  
"Well, what do you remember?" said a voice from the doorway, "One moment I'm perfecting my gender-chaging potion, and the next Bon here is dragging you're big self in here. Which, by the way in the process, knocking off a whole counter of viles and beakers that possessed my ingredients!!"  
  
"Ah... Sorry, Watari... but I treasure my partner more than you're 'sex- chaning-potion'." Hisoka finished with a 'huff'.  
  
"Well, it probably wouldn't have worked anyway.... But, I still have the ingredients list... and you," Watari said pointing to Hisoka, "will be my victi-patient. You will try it out!"  
  
It took Hisoka a few seconds but, he eventually agreed to become Watari's lab-rat. "Fine. I'll do it. But, if I grow a tail, or something equaly as bad, you'll be the first to blame."  
  
"But! Hisoka, you might turn blue!!" Tsuzuki shreiked from were he was sitting. "You might turn out more like....like Sayuri or Yumi!"  
  
Shock echoed on the young boys face, he turned towards Watari who was grinning like the cheshire cat.  
  
"Sorry, Bon, but you agreed," Watari started, "and plus I won't let you back out when you broke all my expensive equipment. Which Tat-chan will murder me for when he finds out!!"  
  
With that, Watari ruxhed out the room, desperate to clean up his mess. Leaving the other two shinigami alone in the room.  
  
"Are you really going to be his test-subject? You never know what could happen. You might even blow up or turn into a sweet cake! Well, the sweet cake one would be worse, because I might eat you before Watari comes up with the cure!" Tsuzuki cried.  
  
//bleeding from cold, pale smiling lips.... emerald eyes that hold happiness....//  
  
But, Tsuzuki blocked out the image by looking elsewhere than Hisoka's eyes.  
  
"Watari's right, I did agree Baka. I can't run away anyway." Hisoka said looking into Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes. "Something might happen to you, I can't chance that."  
  
"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said a with a dazed voice. "You promise me that you won't ever leave me alone... Right?"  
  
"Baka, Of course I promise!" Hisoka said as he grabbed Tsuzuki's hand and pulled him off of the bed, "Now, let's get back to work. Tatsumi would be angry at us for wasting EnMaChou's money, well more that you waste anyway."  
  
"Hey! That was mean 'Soka-chan!"  
  
"Stop calling me that." After a second Hisoka added, "Baka."  
  
"You're slipping!" Tsuzuki said skipping a little ahead of Hisoka so as to not to be hit. "'Soka-chan is slipping!"  
  
"Are not!" red tinted Hisoka's cheeks, "I am not..."  
  
//a pale hand covered in blood, placed on Tsuzuki's face.... fell, into the pool of blood that it's owner was surrounded in.....//  
  
Tsuzuki stopped and shook his head trying to get the scarring image out of his brain, it was haunting him.  
  
Hisoka didn't realize Tsuzuki had stopped if front of him until it was to late, he collided with Tsuzuki. Reacting instantly, Hisoka latched onto Tsuzuki's arms so he wouldn't fall but, the older man wasn't prepared so. He fell too.  
  
Tsuzuki watched Hisoka's blushing expression with an amused smile, saying, "See, you can act like a child too." The amethyst-eyed shinigami tucked a rogue peice of Hisoka's hair behind of his ear.  
  
"Baka, of course I can act like a kid. I did die as one after all." Hisoka muttered turning his emerald gaze away from the older shinigami, reluctant to show him his rappidly redding face.  
  
"Okay, 'Soka-chan, but first can we stop and get breakfast? I'm hungry....." Whined the now inu-chibi-Tsuzuki. "Pwease?"  
  
"Fine, you didn't get breakfast anyway. Just make it fast, pick a couple of thing and then let's go!" Hisoka said rubbing his temples, "Get off of me. I don't want to be late today."  
  
"Mmm'kay! Thanks, 'Soka-chan!!" Tsuzuki said hugging his partner to the point when Hisoka was loosing his breath, his face fading back to the shade of red that it was at before. Then he released his hold and ran towards the kitchen to get his breakfast.  
  
Hisoka stood up and leaned against the wall for support, he had just gotten a strong wave of happiness when Tsuzuki had hugged him, it was enough to leave the poor empath dizzy.  
  
But, there was something else there too. Something he couldn't place, but it felt nice and warm.  
  
"Maybe it's love?"  
  
The voice caused the emerald eyed boy to jump a few feet away from the taller secretary. "What? Did I scare you?" Hisoka nodded reluctantly to Tatsumi.  
  
"Aren't you angry at me, for not working?" Hisoka asked looking up at Tatsumi.  
  
"Ahhh, no actually I'm not. I was just going to stop by Watari's lab to see if you two needed anything. But, he said that you had just left, so I came out and saw you're little scene." A smile formed on the Secretary's lips, "It was rather amusing..."  
  
"Just how much of the 'scene' did you see?" Hisoka asked cautiously. When Tatsumi didn't answer him he said, "Really, Tell me. I won't be too angry with you....."  
  
"All of it. It was cute, you two are adorable together." Tatsumi said walking off, "I'll go find Tsuzuki and tell him to come and pick up his paperwork in my office. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Tatsumi." Hisoka said with a wave and turning to walk the opposite direction towards Tsuzuki and his office, going to finish the last bit of the paper work he didn't finish the day before.  
  
Not long after he had his conversation with Tatsumi, did Tsuzuki come barging into their office with a plate-full of sweets, that he claimed was his breakfast.  
  
"Hey, 'Soka-chan. Do you want to non-sweetones I got just for you?" Tsuzuki asked with a special smile. "You know the I don't eat the non-sweet ones, and also, you don't need the sweet ones... You're sweet enough as it is!"  
  
Hisoka smiled slighlty and held out his hand saying, "Okay, here hand it to me."  
  
"Yay! You need to get something in that adorable little body!" Tsuzuki said causing his partner to blush even more.  
  
Watari chose then to barge in on their conversation. "Bon! Come here, you said that you were going to be my test-bon today! Now, I've finish a great experiment!"  
  
"Please tell me it's not the gender-changing-potion... is it?" Tsuzuki said with a horrified expression.  
  
Watari sighed, "Sadly, Tsuzuki, but that one still has a few bugs left to fix. It won't be ready for quite some time...."  
  
Tsuzuki looked like he was on the verge of fainting, or dying happily. Well, dying again anyway.  
  
"Okay... Watari, but if I turn into a chinchilla, you're going to be the first I attack!" Hisoka said heatedly.  
  
Watari grinned, "Don't worry Bon! It's not a chinchilla potion... sadly. But, it should work out just fine anyway!" Watari said as he glided over towards Hisoka, who in term backed up until he couldn't back up any further. He was backed up into the corner of the office with a wailing inu and a mad scientist. Not good options, and not many places to run or hide. He should have requested a bigger office.  
  
Ever more slowly with a evil grin in place on his face Watari edged closer to the now frightened emerald- eyed shinigami.  
  
"Now, now Bon! There's nothing to fear!" Watari paused, "Well, there is a few things that could go wrong, but I'm sure this will work!"  
  
"Watari, You want to know something?" Hisoka asked the older blonde man.  
  
"Of course Bon!" he chirped.  
  
"You scare me sometimes...." Hisoka said looking directly at Watari and then said, "Get this over with. I don't have all day."  
  
"Yay, you're the best Bon! Unlike Tatsumi, who won't even let me put food coloring in it anymore!"  
  
"Why would y--..... nevermind. Just hurry up..." said a now rather depressed Hisoka.  
  
Watari clapped his hands together in triumph, and dumped the whole vile into Hisoka's glass of water. Said water was now turning a nice shade of green mixed in with blue. Watari watched anxiously as Hisoka took a small sip and then a larger one, until he had finished the whole cup.  
  
"Wow, that was actually good." said an amazed emerald-eyed shinigami. After he had realized the other two's stares he asked, "Is something wrong? Come on! Tell me!"  
  
"My gods.... y-you look just like.... just like......" Tsuzuki tried to finish his sentance but found that he couldn't without the possiblilty of fainting. He turned towards the couch in their small office and sat down.  
  
"Who do I look 'just like'?" Hisoka demanded towards Tsuzuki.  
  
"Watari...." Tsuzuki choked out.  
  
"Hmmm, now that you mention it. He does resemble me. A emerald eyed me, but still we can go shopping togther anyways! You'll be the little brother I never had!" Watari exclaimed pulling Hisoka into a bear-hug. His excitement only lasted for a short whili, because the potion wore off very quickly, leaving a angry Hisoka in Watari's arms who just muttered something about 'stupid non-working-potions' and stomped out of the small office.  
  
"Well, at least it didn't work for very long!" Tsuzuki said with a sigh of relief. "I would have thought that Tatzumi would at least fund his test- subjects! It's getting dangerous just being near Watari lately..."  
  
Hisoka emitted a laugh, "Well, at least you won't have to worry anymore. I won't be his 'lab-rat' anymore."  
  
A smile that reached ear-to-ear formed on Tsuzuki's face. It was starting to scare the boy, who started to edge away from Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki leapt and grabbed Hisoka's hand and pulled him out of the office, but he had a little time to write a note. Which read :  
  
Tat & Wat (or who-ever finds this note first) :  
I have taken 'Soka-chan with me. You won't see us for a while, don't worry we won't do anything bad. Just taking a day off. Don't bother trying to track us down either, I've blocked you're tracking spells/devices. We'll be back later. Bye Bye!  
Tsuzuki Asato  
  
"Tsuzuki! Stop, where are we going?!" Shouted Hisoka as he was dragged by the taller man out of EnMaChou, and into a small room. Which only had one window. Tsuzuki immediatly ran to it, and pulled it open.  
  
"We're taking the day off, 'Soka-chan!" Tsuzuki said with his big smile, "Don't worry, I left a note!"  
  
Hisoka stared at his blankly, "Why?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Because I hate being cooped up here," Tsuzuki began, "and I just want to leave this boring old place to go somewhere more fun." Tsuzuki looked up into Hisoka's emerald gaze, "Please, can we just go out and act like friends... If only for a day?"  
  
"!!" Hisoka gasped at Tsuzuki's words, he tried to look everywhere but at the man. He found that he couldn't, so he turned his gaze back onto Tsuzuki's. "Who.... Who said that we aren't friends....??"  
  
"Nobody. But, it just feels like you don't like me, a feeling of resentment..." Tsuzuki stammered. "I just wanted a day to get to know you better...Please can we go out today?"  
  
Hisoka walked up to the older man, and wrapped his arms around his partner in a loving embrace. He didn't speak until he felt Tsuzuki's arms wrap arouind himself. "We are friends, Tsuzuki. I may not show it, but we are. I promise you that we are."  
  
"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said getting the younger man's attention.  
  
"Yes, what is it Tsuzuki?" said Hisoka, turning his head so he could see the taller man's face.  
  
Tsuzuki moved away from Hisoka's embrace and replied, "I wixh we could be something.....more...."  
  
//emerald eyes forever locked in happiness.... blood trailing from pale lips, and a loving smile forever in place//  
  
"Same here, Tsuzuki. I wish that we could be something more...." said Hisoka as he walked up to Tsuzuki and wrapped his arms around him again, "At first, when we became partners. I wanted nothing more that to get away from you.... But, after a few missions, you're presence became something that I need more than anything. You're presence is..... comforting."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled again, and hugged the smaller boy. Picking him up in the process and twirling his lithe form around.  
  
"Let's go, then!" Tsuzuki shouted moving Hisoka to carry him ''bride-style' and jumping out the window.  
  
"B-BAKA!!" Hisoka regretted screaming after it was let out, he sounded just like a female.  
  
There was no reason to worry, after all Shinigami could fly. He really wished that he had remembered that, but he forgot about it as Tsuzuki ran through the endless amounts of sakura trees.  
  
Tsuzuki came to a stop after a few miles of trees. He sat Hisoka down on the ground and then sat down himself. He couldn''t help but smile, everything was wonderful today. But, he had secret plans that only he knew about. So, he had to set them into action. But, he had to catch his breath first, or else there would be no more 'secret plans'.  
  
Tsuzuki stood, and looked around searching to see if anyone was going to witness what he was about to do. When he seemed satisfied he smiled and helped Hisoka to his feet.  
  
"Come on Hisoka. We only have about fifteen minutes until we have to be there!" Tsuzuki said taking Hisoka's hand into his own and teleported to a uninhabitted alleyway nearest to the restourant he was taking Hisoka too.  
  
It was a fancy place, it looked expensive. When they walked into the building Hisoka felt out of place. That it until, a arm snaked its way around his waistand pulled him forward. Hisoka let his gaze turn to the owner of the arm, who was now talking with the attendent.  
  
"Hi, we're here to see a friend of mine. You might know him. He is the owner of this fine establishment, after all." Tsuzuki said with a cheery smile. "He said to meet him here, but he isn't here yet. Is he in his office?"  
  
"Are you Tsuzuki Asato?" asked the attendent.  
  
"Why, Yes I am." Tsuzuki said making his smile even more cheerful. If that was even possible.  
  
"Okay, follow me then. This way please." said the attendent as he lead the way to a back room, with only one table in it, it resembled a booth, and candles everywhere you looked.  
  
"Tsu-tsuzuki?" Hisoka managed to choke out when the attendent had left.  
  
"Yes. Hisoka?" came his reply.  
  
"How... no. Why, did you do this?" Hisoka asked scooting closer to Tsuzuki, so as to look into his amethyst flavored eyes.  
  
"Because.... I love you. That's why." Tsuzuki said returning Hisoka's beautiful gaze, "and I don't want to loose you like I did in my dreams.... If you don't love me as well. I don't care, I just want to see you safe and happy. That's all I can really ask for anyway."  
  
"I.... I don't know what to say, except," began Hisoka, who moved so that he was sitting on Tsuzuki's lap, he hesitantly brought his hands up to the sides of the other man's face and captured his lips in a hungry fashion. When Tsuzuki responded Hisoka felt as if he could melt into the older man's lap. Which he almost did.  
  
A voice startled them out of their passionate little world, "Ahem."  
  
Hisoka's face instantly turned crimson as he tried to get off of Tsuzuki's lap. But, Tsuzuki held him in place and slung a arm around the boy's waist and the other arm went around Hisoka's shoulders.  
  
"Tsuzuki!"  
  
Tsuzuki turned his head to see Tatsumi standingi in the doorway with Watari standing next to him, and Tatsumi didn't seem very happy. On the other hand, Watari was estatic. He was grinning like the cheshire cat when his plan would suceed.  
  
"Tat-tatsumi!!" came a strangled sounding voice that belonged to Hisoka.  
  
"My now, it took you this long to get together?" Tatsumi said moving over to the booth that the two other shinigami were sitting in. "Well, I can't really say anything. Mine took longer to start than I had originally planned."  
  
"Yea, it took us twice as long!" Watari said happily, his eyes kept shifting from Hisoka to Tsuxuki and then to Tatsumi. "OH! But, It was worth the wait, trust me it was!"  
  
That caused the emerald eyed shinigami to blush even more than he was already. "Did you three set this up?"  
  
"No, actually. We didn't." Tatsumi said looking at Hisoka, "We just followed you two. Tsuzuki's blocking skills need to be inproved more. But, well I agree with 'Wat' it was worth seeing two of my closest friends getting together. But, next time just ask so we won't have to go through this much trouble just to find you!"  
  
"Bye Bye! Have fun!!" Chirped Watari as he left with Tatsumi.  
  
"Tsuzuki.... Remember when you said that you had a dream of me dying.... How bad was it?"  
  
"It was awful.... I woke up crying most of the times I had it...." Tsuzuki said looking Hisoka in the eyes, "Do you want to see it?"  
  
"Okay," Hisoka said somewhat hesitantly.  
  
Tsuzuki moved Hisoka's hands to the temples of his face, and then re- wrapped his arms around Hisoka's waist. His mind revealed his dream to his love.  
  
//The older man cradled the blonde boy in his arms. Muttering despretly for the boy to hold on as he pulled out his cell-phone and made a call to Watari Yutaka. The doctor at EnMaChou, all he got was a busy signal.  
  
"Dammit!! Hisoka, please hold on!!" Tsuzuki said stroking the blonde boy' s hair, he dialed Tatsumi's number, in hope to reach the older man,  
  
"H-he....s-sent me an angel............." coughed out the blonde boy, who's shirt was soaked with his own blood. What blood that wasn't on his clothes was pooling around him, in a crimson circle."To...save m-me... .please... save me...my beautiful angel...."  
  
"Please! Don't die!!!!" The normally smilng face of Tsuzuki Asato was now overcome with tears, as he began to do a poor job on healing the bleeding boy infront of him."Don't die Hisoka!!" He said looking at the younger bleeding shinigami. "If you die, I'll never see you again!!"  
  
"Tsu.....Tsuzuki, don't cry...." Hisoka said, bringing his hand to rest on Tsuzuki's face. "Don't cry... baka......... Tsuzuki.... please don't cry...!!"  
  
Blood spewed from the lithe body in the older man's arms. Hisoka turned his emerald gaze to Tsuzuki's amethyst one.  
  
"Hisoka! Please don't leave me! I need you!!" Screamed the older man, despretly clutching Hisoka's body, trying to keep him alive. "I need you so much!! Please don't leave me!!"  
  
A smlie graced upon pale lips as emerald eyes looked up at Tsuzuki, "I love....you....Tsuzuki..."  
  
"Hi..soka?" It took his mind a minute to respond from the shock, "I love you too! But, if you die, we can't be together!! I want to stay with you forever and ever!! Hisoka? Hisoka?!"  
  
"I............I'm sorry.... Tsuzuki..." Hisoka said reaching up with one of his bloody hands to touch Tsuzuki's angelic face. "F-for...... leaving you like this....I'm terribly sorry....."  
  
The emerald eyed boy's hand dropped from Tsuzuki's face with a soft 'thud'. But, to Tsuzuki, it was the loudest thing in the room. He picked up the hand and held it in his own as he held the boy.  
  
Tsuzuki bent down and trapped the dying empath in a mind-blowing kiss. Tsuzuki lifted his head and tears poured down his already wet face.  
  
Hisoka's sad face turned into a smiling one. A beautiful smile that would promise forever happiness. But, that couldn't happen, Hisoka was dying, and he couldn't do anything to prevent it!!  
  
The lithe body fell still in the older shinigami's arms, blood trailing down his pale smiling lips.  
  
"Hisoka!!! Hisoka, don't leave me!!!!"  
  
But, it was too late, the person he loved most in the world was gone.... and now even if he wanted too, he couldn't come back...  
  
"Hisoka..... you...y-you can't leave me now.... not when I need you most.... I need you...Hisoka....." Tsuzuki was choking on his own sobs of tears. "I want to be with you forever..... and I will, I promise I will....."  
  
Tsuzuki placed his hand on his chest, and muttered a spell...  
  
Light shot through the shinigami's chest. He fell over the blonde boy's body, a smile also forever locked onto his face.  
  
For once in his life, Tsuzuki could admit that he was happiest with his partner, Kurosaki Hisoka. They would be together forever, but the only difference was that they were no longer living... //  
  
Hisoka opened his eyes, a smile played on his youthful face, "Tsuzuki, that was... a wonderfully sad dream. But, we will be together forever, you can count on that, my love." Hisoka paused and placed a kiss on his forhead, "I promise."  
  
The End. 


End file.
